1. Related Applications
The subject matter disclosed in this application is related to subject matters disclosed in copending applications entitled, “PROJECTION DEVICE WITH BRIGHTNESS ADJUSTMENT FUNCTION AND METHOD THEREOF”, filed Dec. 28, 2010 Ser. No. 12/980311; “PROJECTION DEVICE WITH BRIGHTNESS ADJUSTMENT FUNCTION AND METHOD THEREOF”, filed Dec. 30,2010 Ser. No. 12/981563; “PROJECTION DEVICE WITH BRIGHTNESS ADJUSTMENT FUNCTION AND METHOD THEREOF”, filed Dec. 30, 2010 Ser. No. 12/981562, and assigned to the same assignee as named herein.
2. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to projection devices and, particularly, to a projection device having a brightness adjustment function and a method for the same.
3. Description of Related Art
In general, projection devices such as projectors are usually connected to an image output device, such as a video tape recorder or a VCD player. When the projection device projects images onto a projection surface in a room that is not dark enough, the images may look washed out.